


Blind Love

by deansapplepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Cas, Blind Castiel, M/M, Tattoo Artist Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansapplepie/pseuds/deansapplepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home to his blind boyfriend with a new tattoo on his wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Love

It's hard living blind. Everything's so much more difficult. I hate having to use a walking stick when I leave my house. I hate not being able to see the beautiful world in from of me.

When I was eleven, I developed eye cancer, changing my whole future. My boyfriend does my hair, picks out my clothes, and makes sure I look good. I'm thankful for that. Even though I don't know what he looks like, I know he's beautiful on the inside.

"Cas," Dean says to me as he does my hair. "I'm getting another tattoo after work."

I can tell he's smiling. "I can't wait to feel it." I say. Dean's a tattoo artist. It's his job to make beautiful artwork on others. One day, I'm going to get him to do one on me. "What are you getting?" I ask.

"You know how it works." he laughs. Every time he comes home with a new tattoo, hefted me to guess what it is by feeling the raised skin where it was done. He then explains to me what it looks like and how it fits with all of his other tattoos. You could call it a tradition. Dean is just starting his tattoo collection, he currently has three. My favourite is his precious black 1967 Chevrolet Impala on his black. He said the skin looks like it's ripping apart to let the classic car through. I can only imagine how they look, but they are beautiful in my mind.

Dean kisses me before saying, "I love you."

"I love you too." I whisper. "Have a good day at work."

He smoothed my hair once and then leaves.

When Dean comes home that evening, I run to the door and hard. It's not hard navigating a house that stays the same all the time, that's why I trust myself to run.

"Hey, babe," he says, a smile in his voice.

"Lemme feel it!" I grin.

He walks us over to the couch in the living room. "Doctor Who, again?" he asks over the theme song.

"I can't help it, I love the show!" I say. "Come on!"

Dean puts his hand in mine and pulls me in for a long, meaningful kiss. He puts my hand on his wrist and I feel the puffy skin. The bumps feel familiar. Braille. I run my fingers across them.

"Castiel, Will You Marry Me?" is spelled across his wrist.


End file.
